My Father's Daughter
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: When Beckett and Castle are called to a crime scene they find more than just a dead body. They find a little five year old who happens to be related to Castle, his daughter. Mid season 3-ish. Caskett. Rating for mentions of child abuse.
1. Behind Door 1

**Disclaimer: Castle is not mine. The Quote isn't mine. Leah is mine.  
**

**Feedback: Yes please...but no flames. I tend to react badly to those.  
**

**Timeline: Around early December in season 3.  
**

**Author's Note: Hey, so I promised that I would go through, chapter by chapter, and revise this thing so that I could get working on finishing it. Here's the revised chapter 1. If you've already read it I would advise you to read it again just because I've changed a few things from what originally happened. I hope to get working on the next chapter soon. But, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year and I don't know how quick it will be up. Thank you to those of you who were patient with me and who kept encouraging me to finish this. I hope I can do it to your satisfaction. **

* * *

**__****"To her the name of father was another name for love."  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Behind Door #1

Kate sat silently unmoving in her car. Her hands were still on the steering wheel. Her eyes fixed firmly on the car parked illegally across the street. Her car had been off for a few seconds and without the warming effects of her heater it was already cold enough for her breath to come out in white puffs in front of her. Finally she took a deep breath and moved to unbuckle.

Outside the scene was the usual chaos. Uniforms running errands; interview people who may have witnessed anything, digging through dumpsters for evidence, and the million other things that needed to be done to solve the case. She stopped one to find out if Ryan and Esposito had arrived and where they were. He told her they had gone up with Lanie to view the scene and she thanked him before heading into the building.

The foyer was tiny, with dark walls and a worn carpet. The mailboxes ran along the right hand wall and the stairs were on the left. Directly in front of her was an elevator with a sign that said 'closed for repair'. Some wise guy had crossed out the word repair and written 'forever' in big bold letters.

Stairs it is, she thought with a sigh. She pulled out her cell phone as she stepped on the first one. Castle hadn't answered her first call, which was unusual unless he was writing. She hit speed dial number 1 and it started ringing. After two rings he picked up.

"Castle," he answered and Kate couldn't help but smile. His tone of voice already told her what was going on, it was his spaced out I'm-in-another-universe-don't-bother-looking-for-me tone. He always had that tone when he was writing.

"Well, I was going to ask why you didn't answer my first call, but I can guess. I don't suppose you want to join me at the crime scene, oh brilliant wordsmith?" She heard something crash on his end and then a yelp. "Castle?"

"Sorry," he replied. "I knocked over my coffee and sorry for not answering. I got caught up with the latest chapter of _Heat Rises_," he said quickly, as if he felt guilty for not answering on her first ring. Beckett rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wonders if he even realizes that it's not his job too. He doesn't have to be at every crime scene.

"It's fine, Castle," she reassures him as she starts the forth flight of stairs.

"And I would come now, but….well…Gina wants the next two chapters, like, last week. She got mad at me for blowing it off for the Anderson Case, but I'm almost done. I can meet you at the station though; you can fill me in on anything I missed."

"Alright, but you better come groveling with coffee AND a bear claw."

"Done!" He replied. "See ya there." They hung up and Beckett hurried up the last of the stairs to get to the crime scene. Ryan spotted her as she exited the stairwell and hurried over to meet her.

"Hey, what do we have?" she asked, it was almost reflex now. He looked down at his notepad and began to rattle off facts as they wound their way through the different crime scene personnel in the hallway.

"Caucasian female, 35, gunshot to the head. Lanie's with the body right now. She was last seen by her neighbor. Esposito is talking to her now." She spotted Esposito talking to a hysterical woman just outside the roped off apartment. She made her way over to them.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong," he said soothingly as she approached. The woman was clutching a young boy of about two in her arms and a young girl who looked about six was holding on tightly to her leg.

"Michelle's daughter!" she repeated slower. "Where's Leah? Has anyone seen her?" Kate felt fear begin to take ahold of her. She stepped forward and drew the woman's attention to herself.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Beckett. What do you mean?" The woman's frantic gaze met Beckett's.

"Michelle had a daughter around Sydney's age," her free hand stroked the hair of the girl clutching her leg. "Leah, she's five. I watch her for Michelle until she can get home from work. She's an actress so she works weird hours."

"When was the last time you saw Leah?" Kate asked, real fear for the girl beginning to take hold.

"I watched her yesterday till Michelle got home, around seven," the woman told her. Kate took a quick breath before turning to Esposito.

"Alright, I want you to call her school. See if her mom dropped her off this morning," she turned to Ryan, "Ryan I need you to get together a search team and we're going to search this building high and low. I'll start searching the apartment again in case the responding officers missed anything that could help us find her."

"On it," Ryan replied heading off to round up the officers. Esposito continued talking to the woman as Kate made her way inside.

The first thing she noticed was that the stench of death had now spread to the outer room. Furniture had been knocked over and a lamp lay broken on the floor. Children's toys were scattered throughout the mess; a little doll peaked out from under the broken coffee table, a set of blocks were strewn across the room. She picked her way through the destruction until she got to the hallway.

There were two bed rooms. One was obviously a little girl's room; decorated in pinks and purples with dolls and princess items all over. There was a little table in one corner that had several dolls and stuffed animals positioned around it and with little Styrofoam cups were placed neatly in front of each toy. There was a TV in opposite corner that was playing a muted DVD of "Anastasia". A little plastic crown lay crushed just inside the doorway.

Just across the hall from the little girl's room was a small bathroom that looked untouched and then just beyond the bathroom was the master bedroom. When she stepped inside she had to stop and get her bearings again. The destruction in the outer room was nothing compared to what was done to this room. Clothes had been thrown from drawers, bottles of cosmetics knocked off the dresser and spilt across the floor, the sheets had been pulled off the bed and the mattress was sliding half way off the box spring. Someone had broken the vanity mirror and the closet had a pile of clothes in front of it, some on hangers still and some not.

The worst part of the room though was the body of the woman in the middle of the floor. She'd been beaten so that you really had to look to be able to see the once beautiful features. Her clothes had been ripped and hung loosely on her thin frame. A string of bruises went along her exposed abdomen and blood was spattered all over the floors and walls. The cause of death was obvious; a single gunshot to the head, but the rest of the atrocities that went along with it made it a gruesome scene to behold.

Lanie, who was leaning over the body, glanced up and gave her a weary look.

"Hey, where's your writer boy?" she questioned, not seeing Castle in his usual spot as Kate's shadow. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"He's in trouble for not having his chapters done on time again. He's going to meet me at the precinct," she told her, pretending to be annoyed. Lanie raised an eyebrow, but evidently decided to drop the subject.

"Alright, there are extensive injuries to Miss Townsend here, but for now I'm going to give you a preliminary cause of death as the gunshot wound to the head. She's got a lot of old bruising under all the new injuries," she pointed to some old wounds that were yellow peeking out from behind some fresher bruises that were black and blue. "Also there are signs of sexual assault. I'll be able to tell you more once she's back at the morgue."

"Alright Lanie, thanks." Lanie nodded and Kate waved as she made her way back out into the hallway. She wanted to do a quick sweep through the little girl's room to see if there was any evidence that might lead them to her.

Kate stepped inside and examined the scene. The blankets on the bed were messed up, but it didn't look like there had been a struggle, more like she had woken in the night and gotten out of bed herself. She ducked to look under the bed real fast but the only thing under there was a couple of toys and a shoe box. She sighed and turned to leave but a slight rustling noise stopped her. She paused, almost holding her breath in an effort to keep quiet. She heard the noise again. Quickly she crossed to the only other hiding spot in the room, the closet, and opened the door.

The little girl shied away from the light with a small whimper. Her curly auburn locks hung about her shoulders in sleepy disarray and one small hand clutched a worn stuffed teddy bear while the other held on tightly to a little, purple blanket. She tried to push further back into the corner when Beckett slowly knelt in front of her. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Leah?" Kate began quietly. "It's alright sweetie. I'm a police officer. You're safe now." The little girl sat extremely still in her little corner. Her eyes locked on Kate and she watched her for a moment.

"Badge," she finally whispered. "Police have badges." Kate nodded and took hers off her belt to hand to the girl. She shifted her blanket to the hand with the bear and then timidly reached out to take the badge. Her hand shook but she ran her thumb over it like she was testing to make sure it was real, then she handed it back and looked up at Kate again.

"I promise, I'm not going to hurt her," Kate assured her. She bit her lip for a minute, looking from Kate's eyes to the badge Kate had clipped back onto her belt. She finally held out her arms for Kate to pick her up. Kate picked her up easily, the little girl was extremely underweight, and took her over to her bed. She sat her on the side that faced away from her doorway and knelt in front of her. She gently brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"You're name is Leah right?" she asked, still gentle so she didn't frighten her. It was several seconds before Leah answered. Her voice so soft Kate had to strain a little to hear her.

"Yes." Kate smiled at her.

"Well Leah, my name is Kate. I'm a detective. Do you know what that is?" Leah nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing just slightly as she thought.

"You catch the bad guys." Kate nodded encouragingly.

"That's right. I'm going to find the man who did this to you and your mom," she made sure to look the little girl straight in the eye. "Okay, Leah?"

"Mommy's dead," she replied in a terrified whisper. Her eyes filled with tears. "The bad man killed her." Kate took ahold of the little hand not holding onto the bear and blanket.

"I know, sweetie," she was silent for a moment, giving Leah a little time to catch her breath before asking. "Leah, where's your daddy?"

"He doesn't live with us," the little girl told her shaking her head. "Mommy said that daddy doesn't know."

"Doesn't know about what?" Kate asked.

"About me." Kate sat there for a moment shocked.

"You're daddy doesn't know about you? Are you sure?"

"Yes, mommy told me that she never told daddy about me. She wanted to keep me to herself," Leah said. She pulled her teddy bear closer. "Are you gonna take me to my daddy?"

"Maybe," Kate replied. "Do you know his name?" The little girl shook her head. Kate let out a frustrated breath. It wasn't Leah's fault she didn't know her father's name, but it would have made locating him a lot easier. Leah tugged on her sleeve to get her attention again.

"I have a picture," she said. "Do you wanna see it?" Kate nodded and Leah hopped down from the bed and began to search beneath it. She pulled out a little shoe box and carefully opened it up to reveal an assortment of little objects that only a child would want to keep. A fairy princess doll from a happy meal, a plastic wand, a couple of stickers, and other odds and ends. She dug toward the very bottom and pulled out a book. Kate instantly recognized the flashy red cover. She watched in shock as Leah turned the book over and pointed toward the picture on the back.

"That's daddy," she said, pointing toward the smiling face of Richard Castle.

* * *

**Alright so, I struggled a little bit on whether or not to keep the funny little ending I had before and ultimately decided against it. I think now that I know where I'm going with this it's gonna be just a little bit darker. Not terribly dark but Leah seemed to well adjusted to me in my first draft so in this second she's not going to be as calm. Fear not though, there will still be adorable moments with her and Castle and Beckett.**

**JJ  
**


	2. Say that Again?

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

**Feedback: Yes please!  
**

**Author's Note: So here's the second chapter revised. It's a whole lot different than the old chapter two and we're starting to deviate from the original story line. I actually very surprised that I was able to get this up so fast after the last update.  
**

* * *

**They say that from the instant he lays eyes on her, a father adores his daughter. Whoever she grows up to be, she is always to him that little girl in pigtails. She makes him feel like Christmas. In exchange, he makes a secret promise not to see the awkwardness of her teenage years, the mistakes she makes or the secrets she keeps.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Say That Again?**

"She's my what?" Castle exclaimed; a little louder than Kate would have liked while they were still so close to Leah. Kate scowled and looked toward the little girl sitting at her desk with a box of crayons that Ryan had scrounged up. She motioned for Castle to keep his voice down, but the panic dancing around in his eyes didn't suggest that he saw her.

"Your daughter," she told him again. "We found her birth certificate in her mother's belongings." She pulled the piece of paper out of her file and handed it to him. He stared at it as if she'd just handed him evidence that aliens were real. His mouth was slightly agape. She sighed and guided him with a hand to sit down in one of the chairs in the break room. "She told me, well, she showed me a picture from the back of one of your books. Her mother had cut out or marked out any mention of your name, but she did let her keep the book and the picture." She watched him take it all in, his breath coming just a little quicker than normal as if he'd jogged up a flight of stairs. "We found the birth certificate a little while later which backed up her story."

"What happened?" he asked in shock. He glanced over at Leah who was staring at her paper in deep concentration as she swished her purple crayon back and forth.

"Michelle was found dead in her apartment this evening. We think it may have been someone she knows because there was no sign of forced entry. Leah was hiding in her closet when I found her," she told him gently. His face contorted in fear and he looked from Leah to her and back again.

"I…" for once he seemed like he was at a loss for words. "What's going to happen to her?" he asked, finally turning to give her his full attention. "I'd like to…do you think it would be possible for me to take her home?" Beckett bit her lip.

"I've talked with Captain Montgomery and we've worked it out so that she'll be in our custody for the time being. We don't know who killed her mother yet and if she saw them she could be in danger as well." He was watching her closely; she hadn't answered his question yet. "Sorry Castle, I can't legally let you take her home. We'll have to set up a family court date to get you full custody. Until then I promise you I'll look after her. Montgomery got me clearance to keep her with me until this is sorted out." He looked from Kate to Leah again. She had to admit she was kind of worried about his reaction. He was an amazing father, fiercely protective of Alexis. Kate was certain he was going to give her a fight over this and it would not end pretty. Instead he looked back over at her with a small smile.

"Alright, it's not like she could be in better hands," he finally said. She let go of the breath she'd been holding and smiled back.

"Would you like to meet her?" He practically jumped up out of his chair. "I'll take that as a yes." He nodded eagerly and she motioned for him to follow her out of the break room. When Leah noticed them she stopped coloring, her feet stopped swinging, and her eyes grew round. Beckett knelt down beside the little girl and turned the chair so that Leah was facing her.

"Leah, this is Richard Castle. Do you know who he is?" she asked. Leah nodded and glanced over at Castle with slightly awed eyes.

"He's my daddy," she replied softly. Kate nodded and took ahold of her hand again.

"Yes, he is sweetie. He wanted to come and met you. Can you say hi?"

"Hi."

"Hi Leah," Castle said with a warm smile. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Are you going to take me home with you?" Leah asked. Castle frowned for a moment.

"No, I can't yet. Detective Kate is going to look after you for a little while. Is that okay?" Leah nodded looking from one to the other. "Hopefully I'll be able to take you home soon though. Then you can meet your sister and your grandmother. Would you like that?" Leah nodded again, her little brown ponytail swinging from side to side.

"Yes," she replied shyly. She pressed closer to Kate. "What about mommy? What will happen to her?"

"Well, she'll go to visit my friend Lanie. Lanie will take good care of her," Kate assured her. "Then, once she finds out what happened to her we'll see about everything else. Okay?"

"Mhm," Leah agreed. "Will Grandma and Grandpa take her back?"

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Kate asked frowning. She hadn't thought of that yet, Michelle's parents might want Leah to be with them.

"Nora and Vincent Townsend," Leah told her. "They live in the Upper East Side. We don't get to see them very much cause mommy's always mad at them." Kate and Castle exchanged looks.

"Do you know why?" Castle asked. Leah bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Cause mommy visits the bad man and takes all the yucky smelling stuff," she whispered quietly. "But I'm not supposed to tell. She said she would get in trouble if I did, but she can't get in trouble now can she?" Kate felt her eyes start to water as she looked at the trembling little girl.

"No honey, she can't get into trouble now. It's okay to tell us." Leah nodded and looked over at her picture. She picked it up and handed it to Kate.

"I drew this for you," she explained. "It's you rescuing me from the bad man." Kate smiled and took the picture, which was really good for a child her age.

"Thank you, Leah. It's really pretty." Leah looked up at Castle who was watching them with a small smile.

"Would you like one too, daddy?" Castle jumped slightly when she called him daddy, as if he wasn't expecting it. A pleased smile stretched across his face and he nodded.

"I would love one."

* * *

**Well, that's 2 down and 3 to go. Hope you guys like it. Read and Review.  
**

**-JJ  
**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Hey, so it's really late...or really early depending on how you look at it, but my internal clock is so off at this point it doesn't matter. I really don't know why I'm actually getting these done so fast. I guess part of it is that I'm procrastinating with NaNoWriMo. Sad, but if I don't get my word count up tomorrow I don't know if I'll finish on time. Good new for you guys though because that means I'm updating this more! I don't know how I feel about this chapter though. It just feels a little off to me. Eh, that could just be the insomnia talking, or the fact that I spent most of this morning thinking about how I'm going to marry Castle and Beckett off, if I can get to that point. Man, I have it down to what I want the wedding vows to be and how I'm going to include Leah in it. ;) Anyway, I hope you like this. **

* * *

**A child needs a grandparent, anybody's grandparent, to grow a little more securely into an unfamiliar world. ~Charles and Ann Morse**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise...**

Kate watched Castle and Leah from the other room where they had set up the murder board. They were sitting at her desk coloring pictures for each other. Castle was keeping up a steady stream of small talk with Leah who managed to respond with short answers and cute smiles every once in a while.

Leah was about as opposite as Castle in personality as you could get; she actually reminded Kate a little more of Alexis. Of course, a little while with the Castle Clan would probably bring out a whole other side to her. Kate grinned as she watched Castle waving his arms about, crayon in one hand, as he told Leah some story. Leah gave him the cutest little half grin. They were adorable.

"Beckett," someone called from the doorway. She turned to see Esposito and Ryan walking into the room. "We managed to track down Michelle Townsend's parents. They're on their way over here now. You've got about half an hour to get them ready," Esposito said nodding toward Leah and Castle.

"You want us to distract Leah?" Ryan asked quietly. The two had grown rather fond of the little girl in the past hour they'd had her with them.

"Yeah, let me explain it to Castle first and then we'll talk to her about it." The boys nodded and plastered smiles on as they walked over to the duo.

"Hey Castle, you're hogging all the pictures!" Esposito called. Ryan nodded backing him up.

"Yeah, we want to color too!" he said. Leah looked skeptically at them while Castle just rolled his eyes.

"You two are about as subtle as a bull in a china shop," he remarked getting up. "Leah, why don't you color with the detectives for a few minutes while I go talk to Detective Kate?" Leah nodded and extended her box of crayons to Ryan and Esposito who gladly began a playful fight over who got the green crayon. Leah, obviously more mature than the three males in the room, went back to coloring quietly.

"Did you find something?" Castle asked, stepping into the room and closing the door. Kate shook her head.

"Not exactly… Ryan and Esposito managed to track down Michelle's parents. They are on their way here." Castle winced and looked out at Leah who was watching Ryan and Esposito's antics with a raised eyebrow.

"What if they want her Beckett? I just found her. I can't lose her now." Beckett put a hand on Castle's shoulder and he turned back to her.

"Right now, we worry about telling Mr. and Mrs. Townsend that their daughter is dead. We'll work everything else out in time," she assured him. He nodded and glanced at the murder board.

"Is Lanie done with the autopsy yet?" he asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, she just got started. I'm hoping she'll be ready to see us this afternoon." Castle looked back over at her.

"I still get to be on the case?" he questioned surprised. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"You're my partner," she stated as if that was the only answer he needed. He smiled that smile that she loved so much.

"That I am."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Townsend," Kate greeted shaking their hands. "I'm Detective Beckett and this is Richard Castle. He consults on cases with us." The two grieving parents nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm so sorry to have to do this now…" Beckett began but she was cut off by their son.

"Where's Leah?" he asked. Beckett exchanged a look with Castle.

The Townsend's were nothing like Kate expected. Mr. Townsend was a rich business man that owned one of those prestigious been-in-the-family-years companies. He had salt and pepper hair and vibrant blue eyes. He looked the part of old money, but Kate could see that glimmer of recklessness beneath his cool exterior. Mrs. Townsend was the perfectly coifed wife. Her blonde locks were styled to perfection and her eyes were a cool brown. They gave Kate the impression that she was used to looking right through you rather than at you. Their son, Alexander, was a mixture of the two. He had his father's dark black hair and his mother cutting eyes. He wasn't as neatly put together as they were he wore his school uniform loose around the collar and his tie hung around his neck barely on. He wore a black leather watch on one wrist and a medical ID bracelet on the other. Around his neck, beneath his shirt, you could just see a silver chain from a necklace he kept hidden. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. There was certainly a story there; his sister had been thirty-four.

"She's with two other detectives. Their watching her while we talk to you," Beckett finally answered. The boy's dark eyes flashed and he stood up angrily.

"I want to see Leah!" he yelled. His father yanked on the back of his uniform jacket and he fell back into his seat.

"You will not speak to her that way young man," he scolded. "We will see Leah shortly." The boy scowled, leaning back and crossing his arms, but said nothing.

"You wanted to ask us some questions?" Mrs. Townsend said turning from her husband and son to Kate. Castle raised an eyebrow but thankfully said nothing.

"Yes, we have Michelle's record here. She was arrested twice for possession and once for shoplifting?" Mr. Townsend nodded.

"Yes, after she started modeling she got hooked on cocaine. When he modeling career fell apart she…well, she never really recovered. Leah's about the only good thing she has left from that time," he told them. "The shoplifting happened around the same time and she was beginning to socialize with some very unsavory people."

"When was the last time you talked to your daughter?" Kate asked, moving on from Michelle's drug habit.

"Around May," Mrs. Townsend replied after a moment's consideration. "She came asking us for some money and to look after Leah for a time. Leah stayed with us for about a month before Michelle came back for her."

"Did she say what she wanted the money for?"

"She said she owed some people money and if she didn't pay them back they would be very upset," Mrs. Townsend replied. Her voice was carefully controlled, but Kate could just make out the hint of worry. She may pretend like she didn't care but it was all an act. "We gave her the money and when she came to get Leah she said it was taken care of."

"Did Michelle ever lead you to believe she was in trouble again recently?"

"No, but we very rarely hear from her. She only brings Leah by when she's desperate for more money." Alexander's scowl deepened and he looked away from his parents. Suddenly he straightened.

"Le-le?" he called. Beckett turned to see Leah with Ryan and Esposito making their way over. Leah spotted her uncle and broke free of Ryan and Esposito to run to him. She burst into the room and flew into his waiting arms. "Le-le, are you alright?" he asked. The two detectives followed her in and mouthed 'sorry' to Kate. She sighed and turned back to the Townsends.

"Xander! Grandma! Grandpa!" she exclaimed. "Are you here for mommy?"

"Yes sweetie," Mr. Townsend replied running a hand over her head lovingly. He clearly had a soft spot for his granddaughter. "We'll be done soon and then we can go home. Okay?" Leah titled her head confused.

"But Daddy said I'm staying with Detective Kate while everything is being figured out," she replied. Mr. and Mrs. Townsend turned to look at Kate, but Alexander was looking at Leah with wide eyes.

"Your daddy? But Le, we don't know who he is," Alexander reminded her. Leah nodded her head and crawled off of Alexander's lap to go over to Castle.

"This is my daddy," she told him. "I showed Detective Kate the picture book mommy gave me and she brought him here." That wasn't exactly how it happened, but it was close enough. However Alexander was once again furious, this time it wasn't with her.

"How dare you leave her with them!" he yelled lunging at Castle. His fist managed to graze Castle's cheek but Ryan and Esposito interfered before he could go in for another swing. Leah surprised them all by jumping up on Castle's lap and trying to put herself in front of her Uncle to protect him.

"Don't hurt him," she whimpered clinging to his neck. This seemed to drain the fight right out of Alexander who back away. Ryan and Esposito let him go but stayed close. Castle and Beckett tried to calm Leah down. Castle rubbed her back soothingly and Beckett whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"Le," Alexander finally called softly. Leah turned around in her father's arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Don't hurt daddy. Please Xand." Alexander nodded and Leah seemed to relax slightly.

"Well, I can see we're going to be here for a while," Mr. Townsend stated in shock.

* * *

**Alright, so it's not very long, but it had to happen to progress the story along. I'm also getting really sleepy so I need to get off and go to bed. I'm going to post pictures of Leah and Alexander on my website. As the story progresses I'll be posting more characters and other little things. I hope you guys liked it. **

**-JJ  
**

**p.s.- yes, Xander is a Buffy reference. :p  
**


End file.
